


A Little Rest

by LunagaleMaster



Series: Pitch Pearl Works [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, They Make It Work, fun danny needs to sleep, hero danny needs to chill, it's more of a platonic heroic amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: In which Phantom thinks a lot about what he's trying to protect, juggles the merits of watching his human half or running off to fights ghosts, and becomes a personal air conditoner to a sleepy human.





	A Little Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a long time ago and decided to publish this to give my friendos more platonic pitch pearl. (throws confetti) Enjoy.

It had been a long day. Well, Phantom admitted, every day was a long day when you didn’t sleep. However, no matter how relative “day” was for him, he felt the wear more than usual. Eight ghost attacks (Not counting the four times Boxy showed up), five of those attacks being interrupted by either the Fentons or Valerie, and above all else, he hadn’t been able to check to see how Fenton was doing. 

 

So no, the teen ghost hero was not in his happy place, and all he wanted to do was get a small rest. What better way to do so than to check to see how his human was doing?

 

So on a moonless night some day in the middle of the week, (he didn’t bother telling the days apart other than “school night” or “weekend” anymore), Phantom found himself taking a small break from protecting their town to visit Fenton. He took the familiar route to Fentonworks, watching as the bright landmark of a sign grow ever closer until he was floating next to Fenton’s window. 

 

Phantom made a quick check around him. No, no alarms were sounding. No barrier. Nothing. Smiling, he went intangible and flew into Fenton’s room. 

 

“Fenton?” He looked around the room to look for his human half, where was- “Oh,” Phantom muttered fondly, laugh in his voice, “Of course.”

 

Math textbook spread out as a pillow, Fenton had apparently decided to do his homework some time that night only to eventually give up and pass out. He was stretched out in a precarious position, one flopping over his face and trailing into his hair while his other hand tried and failed to hold a left over pencil. Face stuffed into his sweatshirt covered sleeve, his soft snores were muffled, if still obvious. 

 

Phantom shook his head, smile making his way to his face even, as he floated closer to move Fenton to his bed proper. 

 

At least he tried to do his homework this time. 

 

Careful not to wake his other half, Phantom juggled the mess of limbs and strange position Fenton somehow found himself in. The balance of trying not to move the rolling chair while not dumping Fenton, and  at the same time, checking to make sure his human hadn’t awoken, was a delicate one. Phantom managed, if managing meant giving up being delicate and just hoping Fenton didn’t wake up when he picked him up. 

 

Somehow the best way to carry Fenton was in bridal carry. Because of course that was best way to carry a person without simply flipping him over his back. Wasn’t it always?

 

Phantom rolled his eyes at Fenton’s snores and carried him towards his bed. However, before he could put him down, his human grumbled in his sleep. He froze, waiting to see if he woke him. Fortunately, Fenton only turned his head closer to the ghost’s chest, the words “my pizza” tumbling out of his lips before snoring replaced them again.

 

The ghost breathed out a sigh of relief before he gently placed Fenton on the bed. 

 

There was a few good things that came with his human half’s bad habits. He was still sleeping on top of one of the blankets, a thin plaid one they’d had for years. But, thankfully there was another one to cover him with. Phantom eyed the comforter thrown at the edge of the bed. Rolling his eyes, he threw the blanket on him, and after checking to make sure they weren’t over Fenton’s face, decided to…

 

...do what exactly? 

 

Floating down on the opposite end of the bed, he sat down, crossed legged. He frowned, as he stared at Fenton sleeping, before looking away at his snoozing form. 

 

There really wasn’t a purpose of staying. Not anymore at least. Fenton was asleep, and there were bound to be ghosts running around. Plus, if he stayed here, his parents could arrive, and he did not want anyone explaining _that._ He should go. 

 

But he found himself not moving and just staring at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. 

 

“Dude...I can..,” A loud yawn, before continuing, “hear ya, thinkin’ over there.” 

 

“Fenton!” Phantom back at where his human was _supposed_ to be sleeping, only to find him very awake. Okay, not very awake. Instead of being entirely asleep, the human had thrown off the comforter and was struggling in his groggy state to get the blanket out from under him. 

 

Shaking his head, Phantom floated up and turned the blanket intangible, “You’re supposed to be asleep,” he muttered, as he placed the blanket back on top of the human. 

 

Fenton smiled and wrapped the blanket around him, “I was…” he hugged the blanket closer to himself, “...was hot,” He lazily turned his head toward Phantom, “You’re cold,” He turned his head to the empty side of his bed, “Keep me cold.”

 

“I have a town to protect you know,” But Phantom found himself floating to the empty space anyway.

 

The lazy smile on the human’s half face was worth it. Fenton sighed softly, “...chill….you can..take a...,” he yawned again and snuggled closer to the pillow, right next to Phantom’s hip, “take a...break.”

 

“Alright,” Phantom replied, but he was only answered by Fenton’s snored.

 

He didn’t mind though. Being there, keeping Fenton safe? 

 

It was a different type of break, one the hero was more than happy to take. 

 


End file.
